<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《前所未见》11 by boli_hh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270538">《前所未见》11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh'>boli_hh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《前所未见》 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血<br/>年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O<br/>三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。<br/>有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜</p><p>李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。<br/>本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生</p><p>禁搬运超话</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《前所未见》 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《前所未见》11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海被身体的不适感唤醒，他呻吟一声醒来，发现自己躺在窗边的地毯上，空调被外面搭着宽大的毛毯，旁边还有一个枕着的人明显才离开不久的枕头。李东海动了下腿想起身，身体酸痛的好像被大卡车碾压过一样，他努力撑起身体，又放松躺回去。<br/>他望着窗外的天空发呆，想起昨夜李赫宰一次又一次的逼问，alpha皱着眉头脸色冷冽，目光牢牢锁定他的脸，沉甸甸的。<br/>身体的酸痛让他格外清晰地知道李赫宰到底有多气，大腿酸软的抬不起来，年轻alpha果真说到做到，他今天真的起不来床。</p><p>李赫宰推开洗手间的门，轻手轻脚走到李东海身边躺下，见李东海睁着眼睛凑过去亲了亲“醒了。”</p><p>李东海轻哼一声，努力翻身想要转到另一边去，他浑身都疼，昨晚还被李赫宰欺负的直接晕过去，太丢脸了。<br/>见他费力的折腾李赫宰也不拦着，笑呵呵的躺下手臂一伸又把他拉进怀里，温热的胸膛贴着他的背，李赫宰调整好姿势抱住他不动。<br/>“哥哥，记得昨晚答应我什么了吗？”<br/>他手掌沿李东海的身体缓慢抚摸，从腰间摸到大腿，顺着插进腿间。<br/>李东海慌忙夹紧双腿，大腿根传来的酸胀让他忍不住痛呼，李赫宰不断吻着他的后颈“你能不能就信我一次，我会把你带走的。”</p><p>“我信……啊…别舔…”李东海蜷起身体，他被整个抱在李赫宰怀里，温热的体温让他十分有安全感。<br/>他顺着手臂摸到腿间作乱的大手，轻轻搭在上面。<br/>“赫宰，不要生气。”</p><p>“你不相信没关系，只要别带着分手的想法和我在一起就好。”李赫宰情绪有些低落，他现在说什么做什么，在李东海眼里可能都是小孩说大话，也许人家压根没放在心上。<br/>李东海安静听着，拍了拍李赫宰的手答应。他当然希望他们最后能名正言顺的在一起，但长时间的温水折磨已经让他学会了不对未知的事抱有任何希望，这是他的生活赋予他的，李赫宰不能理解是很正常的。</p><p>李赫宰翻身压在人背上，抱着李东海喃喃道“不许再有那种想法。”<br/>他不断轻吻李东海的背，从蝴蝶骨开始慢慢向下吻着，他喜欢李东海的身体，蝴蝶骨像一对合拢的翅膀，细腰柔软纤细，被他握在手里律动的时候不自觉地轻微摆动。李赫宰痴迷的沿皮肤移动，从塌下去的腰间吻到翘起的臀瓣，浑圆双丘挺翘丰满。<br/>李东海撑着身子回头求饶。<br/>“赫宰…不要了，我腿好疼。”</p><p>李赫宰没出声，贪恋的深吸口气。李东海这样那样的说着不要，但omega天性让人不自觉地放出信息素，玫瑰香诱人极了。他轻轻扒开臀肉，小穴因他昨夜疯狂的肏弄有些红肿，尽管如此仍然无法闭合。<br/>他想起李东海昨夜到最后晕了过去，身体阵阵痉挛，可怜兮兮的在他手里射了许久。李赫宰轻轻吻了吻，将自己埋进李东海腿间。李东海大腿长的很漂亮，肉感十足，他肖想有一天可以射在李东海腿上已经很久了。<br/>“哥哥，夹紧我。”</p><p>李东海努力的合拢双腿，大腿根传来的酸软让这件原本简单的事变得困难，他尽可能的收紧，让那根滚烫的性器在他大腿内侧摩擦进出。<br/>李赫宰突然笑着抱住他“腿都合不上了？”</p><p>“不是…”李东海红着脸别过头，他被腿间顶撞的力道弄得有些嘴馋，喘息着竭力否认。<br/>李赫宰却不停地吻着他的腺体，顺着脖颈亲到耳廓，将小小耳垂含在口中。<br/>“你知道吗？你后边也是这样，一直张着嘴呢。”</p><p>李东海羞红了脸，李赫宰喜欢大胆直接的说这种事，他每次都恨不得找个地缝钻进去才好，比他小两岁的家伙总是直白的吐露这种事，更加重他的禁忌感。<br/>李赫宰不急不忙地吻着人，哄骗着将李东海扶着跪起来，然后回到那片舒适的地方。他长长出了口气，缓慢地前后摆动腰胯，李东海的身体又湿又热，肠肉总是热情地咬着他不放，包裹着他渴求他向更深处推进。<br/>“哥哥身体里好热…”李赫宰沿脊柱向上抚摸，粗喘着在人背上留下吻痕“水也多，床都被你弄湿了。”</p><p>“不要..不要说出来……”李东海羞愧的闭上眼睛，在他和黎疆的房子里，他正在被比自己小的邻居alpha按在窗前做爱，那根硬热的性器每一次动作都十分的凶狠。李赫宰根本不需要使什么技巧，单纯的整根抽出再插入已经足够让他高潮。<br/>李东海面色潮红着，双手支着窗台微微发抖。他腿软的站不稳，被掐着腰硬生生地固定在飘窗的窗台上，李赫宰似乎有用不完的精力，在昨夜那样疯狂的性事过后仍然不知疲惫。李东海尖叫着被顶开内腔，他好怕这样，会像个不知羞耻的脔宠一样，求李赫宰给自己更多。</p><p>“啊……赫宰…呃嗯…好深、好深…啊……”李东海失去焦距，跟着人的律动摇摆着腰肢，他惧怕又迷恋这种感觉，被完全填满的满足感让他忍不住渴求alpha再多一些。<br/>“赫……嗯、用力！…呃好大……”</p><p>李赫宰抓住李东海的头发将他的上身拉起来，李东海的身体被他拉成一个饱满漂亮的弧线，细腰努力地塌着，一直到股间上扬和他相连。因为他的动作李东海发出细碎的呻吟，清醒时候所有的冷静和卑微全都不见了踪影，热情的回应着他。<br/>“东海喜欢大的吗？哥哥的玩具去哪了，喜欢哪一个？”</p><p>“嗯喜欢你……赫我站不稳…啊不要这样…我站不住……”李东海被肏的发晕，敏感点不停被戳弄的快感已经完全占据他的大脑，所有的意识都集中在了体内那一点，跟着李赫宰的抽插来回颠簸。<br/>恍然间他听到楼下突然响起汽车的声音，正巧李赫宰松开他，李东海软着身子倒下去，扑在窗台上被掐住腰大开大合的肏弄着。李东海啜泣着承受，他昨夜被玩的太狠，几乎快要射空了，性器可怜巴巴地硬着，却什么都射不出来。<br/>他哭着唤李赫宰的名字，隔着泪雾却看见黎疆的推开院门正在朝屋内走来。李东海犹如被浇了盆冷水，瞬间清醒。<br/>黎疆怎么这个时候回来了！</p><p>“不！！赫宰，不要！！黎疆…黎疆回来了……”李东海吓的瞬间褪去所有欲望，他和李赫宰现在这样傻子都知道他们在干什么。<br/>也许他的遭遇值得同情，也许他很可怜所以这样可以理解，但在黎疆眼里这就是偷情。<br/>李东海睁大眼睛，他完全慌了，不知道该怎么办。这个时间他应该在楼下的，黎疆突然回来一定是有事找他，但他现在不能见人，先不说这一身浓重的信息素，房门一开李赫宰就藏不住了。</p><p>李东海噙泪转过头“赫宰…黎疆回来了。”</p><p>“嘘…我锁门了的。”李赫宰俯下身轻轻吻他，安抚李东海焦躁不安的情绪。他还在李东海的身体里，omega受惊死死地咬住他，把他夹的差点射出来。<br/>李赫宰面不改色心不跳，仿佛正在偷吃的人不是他一样。<br/>“你房间的钥匙他有吗？”</p><p>“…没有，钥匙在我手里。”李东海半天才找回声音，他不停地在发抖。<br/>李赫宰拍了拍他，将他抱在怀里慢慢地抚摸。<br/>“别怕，那他进不来的。不管他是不是来找你，一点声音都不要有就没事。”他低声道“我们先从这离开，你窗户是双向的。”</p><p>李东海突然想起什么，怪不得李赫宰知道他有玩具，他曾经有一次在窗边……李赫宰对上他的目光，轻笑着吻了吻他“当时在想着我做的吗？”</p><p>李东海难堪地移开目光，他在李赫宰面前似乎没有什么秘密了。</p><p>李赫宰不愿意从李东海身体里离开，就着相连的姿势抱着人远离窗边，这时，房门被敲响。</p><p>“李东海，开门，我有事要跟你谈。”</p><p>李赫宰感觉到人顿时变得紧张，小穴疯狂夹紧他。李东海整个人抖的厉害，被他十指牵住的小手不停地冒汗。<br/>李东海真的吓坏了。<br/>“别怕…有我呢。”李赫宰用气音说道，手臂牢牢圈住李东海的腰防止人摔到地上，他们现在在房间的正中间，李东海已经腿软的快要跪到地上。</p><p>黎疆一直在不停地敲门，声音一次比一次大，最后大声地喊李东海的名字，声音明显带上怒意。<br/>“我知道你在里边，赶紧开门，我有事要问你。”</p><p>李赫宰望着人发抖的身体，突然产生一个大胆的念头。他想把李东海带过去，和黎疆隔着一面墙做，他可能是疯了，这个想法充满了阴暗，但他随即就兴奋起来。<br/>李东海不知道李赫宰要干嘛，直到发现人扶着他走向房门才惊恐地挣扎，他一丝声音都不敢发出，移动时性器在他体内不停地研磨着前列腺，他费尽力气才忍住出口的呻吟。<br/>黎疆仍然在不停地敲门，李东海眼泪止不住的流着。他被李赫宰按在门旁的墙上凶狠地肏弄，身后的alpha似乎因为这种禁忌异常兴奋，胯下动作又凶又狠，他已经被操得扑在墙上动弹不得，最后贴着墙面滑落跪到地上。<br/>李赫宰死死地捂住李东海的嘴，将人桎梏在怀里。他兴奋的眼睛亮得惊人，恶意地朝人无法控制的那一点撞去，然后用力将李东海的呻吟声捂在手中。怀里的身体抖动得如同秋日枝头最后的那片树叶，李赫宰故意加重力道，速度极快地抽插着。</p><p>“李东海！你敢躲着不见我？！”<br/>黎疆带着怒意的声音在门口响起，李东海剧烈的哆嗦了一下，睁大双眼疯狂的摇头。他快要疯了，这种背德的事情完全冲破了他以往的认知，他和自己的法定alpha只隔着一扇门，黎疆在门外咒骂着，而他正在门里被老实无害的邻居弟弟大力肏干到高潮的停不下来。<br/>李赫宰努力压制住自己的粗喘，李东海简直像个喷泉一样，涌出大量的情液，顺着腿流了下去。交合处全是水渍，湿滑的他几次都滑出体外，肠肉不停地向外推着他。<br/>李赫宰干脆松开捂住人的手，压着李东海躺在地上，那双腿无力的瘫在两侧。李赫宰将手插进人体内，摸索着找到前列腺后不停地勾弄进出。李东海死死地掐住他的胳膊，另一手捂住自己的嘴绝望地闭紧双眼。<br/>他变得好奇怪……</p><p>门口的声音变得不真实，李东海几乎快要窒息，他的身体已经脱离他的掌控，李赫宰在控制他。像是有魔力，李东海的胸膛起伏得愈发急促，李赫宰腾出只手捂住他的嘴，另一手的速度愈发急促，李东海猛烈地挣扎起来，然后无声地张大嘴巴，瞪大双眼看向上方。</p><p>他被李赫宰用手指插到失禁，只是两根手指而已。</p><p>性器被逼得实在射不出东西，膀胱内的液体从失去控制的地方大量喷射出来。李东海被李赫宰用力吻住，他脑内闪着白光，窒息感和快感同时侵袭，连手指尖都是麻的。下身传来一阵水声，李赫宰压低声音道“哥哥，你到处都在流水。”</p><p>“唔……”李东海无助的流泪，他快要疯了，他已经分不清到底是哪里在高潮，前后都在不停地向外喷溅着液体。</p><p>黎疆似乎终于放弃了，脚步声逐渐远离。李东海剧烈的喘息起来，大理石地砖一片水渍，他还在不停地射着。<br/>李赫宰抽出手甩了甩，手腕上都沾着他的液体。<br/>“他走了，我进去了。”</p><p>说着，李赫宰拉起李东海的双腿，毫无阻拦的深埋进生殖腔。伴随着他的进入刚刚失禁的性器又喷出一小股的液体，李东海连一根手指都抬不起来，连声发出呻吟声，高昂着下巴遍布汗水，无意识的翻出白眼仁。<br/>“求求你…我不行了……啊……用力、要坏了…呜…”</p><p>李赫宰故意斜着顶进去摩擦腔壁，李东海崩溃的哭泣，他已经顾不上去想黎疆到底有没有真的离开，过分的快感让他快要昏死过去。<br/>“救…救命……啊！…赫我错了…”<br/>李东海在一片茫然中想起昨晚的逼问，他再也不敢分手了，他再也不敢说可以分开了，他真的知道错了。<br/>“我不敢了呜…我错了，我知道错了……赫宰、求求你…我真的要坏了。”</p><p>“哥哥只许爱我，只能和我在一起。”李赫宰微微俯下身，温柔地摸着李东海的头发。他没想着要逼李东海认错，但既然人说了，他不会放过这个机会的。他现在想起昨晚听到李东海说什么开心他结婚时的心情，都不由得生气。</p><p>“我爱你…我爱你……啊！赫…求你、我要死了，我要死了…”</p><p>李赫宰不情愿地退了出来，亲了亲李东海失神的脸庞“哥哥等我一会，我撸出来抱你洗澡。”</p><p>“不要…”李东海拉住他，眷恋地望着他“我帮你…让我试试…”</p><p>李赫宰坐在床边，李东海腿软的站不起来，只好手脚并用爬过去。他已经完全没有羞耻心，急忙爬到李赫宰面前跪好，迫不及待地用舌头舔了舔粗壮的性器，上面盘络着青筋，顶进他身体里时轻易地带来无上的快感。<br/>李东海从来没做过这种事，生涩地张大嘴巴，跟着李赫宰的引导卖力地做着。他努力将李赫宰吞下，头部已经伸入他喉咙仍留了一截在外吞不下去，他被呛的泪眼朦胧，眼泪黏在睫毛上楚楚可怜。<br/>李赫宰退出他的口腔，托起下巴。<br/>“难受吗？你就这样待在这就可以。”</p><p>李东海茫然地看着他，在性事上他什么都不懂，所以在床上什么都听李赫宰的。他乖乖地伏在李赫宰腿边，望着人套弄性器的手，他将舌头伸出来舔了舔头部，小心翼翼抬眼看李赫宰的反应，得到人的允许后欢天喜地的含着龟头吸吮舔弄。<br/>他很喜欢李赫宰，像在吃甜甜的棒棒糖一样餍足的眯起眼睛，卖力的吸吮着，用舌尖去顶弄头部的小孔。他也不知道要怎么做李赫宰会舒服，无师自通跟随本能去讨好，时不时抬眼去看李赫宰的表情。<br/>那懵懵懂懂的眼神把李赫宰看得下腹一紧，捏着李东海的脸匆忙退出来。他没能掌握好退出的时间，涨红的顶端抵在人唇边射了出来，精液毫无保留，尽数射在李东海的脸上，半透明的液体挂在眉梢，还有星星点点在人唇边。李东海闭着眼睛扬起脸等他射完，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔唇角的精液，满足地咧起嘴角，露出漂亮的猫咪笑。<br/>李赫宰弯腰抱住他，“好吃吗？”</p><p>“好吃…赫宰的，好吃。”李东海顶着满脸的精液睁开眼，痴迷地望着李赫宰“很大……”</p><p>李赫宰暗骂一声，他怀疑李东海是狐狸变的，清纯又淫乱，害得他像个疯子一样。<br/>他牵住搭在自己腿上的小手，十指紧紧相扣。李赫宰晃了晃牵在一起的手，“东海，我牵着你呢。”</p><p>“嗯……”李东海半阖眼睛望着，轻轻勾起唇角。</p><p>“不许放开。”李赫宰认真说道，握紧李东海的手重复“不许放开我。”<br/>李东海听懂他话里的意思，垂眸浅笑答应，李赫宰正缓缓的摸他的头发，力道不轻不重，疼惜的抚摸。<br/>他此刻疲惫不堪，靠在李赫宰的膝头缓慢地眨了眨眼，在那温柔的抚摸中困意逐渐袭来。从昨夜到现在，因为他跟李何彦说的那些话李赫宰差点把他逼疯，眼下终于肯放过他，他大腿酸痛的无法合拢，只得分开腿跪坐在地上。</p><p>“赫宰………”</p><p>李赫宰摸摸李东海的脸颊，擦去那些体液。他回想起刚刚刺激惊险的事，自己也后知后觉的感到紧张。<br/>李东海靠着他昏昏欲睡“我好累，想睡一觉。”</p><p>“我抱你去洗澡。”李赫宰拍了拍他，低声哄道。<br/>李东海长得小，说是比他大上两岁，可李赫宰总是忍不住将他当作刚成年的omega来对待。李东海比他亲戚家的omega弟弟还乖巧，无意识的撒娇像个小猫似的。<br/>李赫宰托着腋下把人抱起来，轻吻额头“睡吧，我陪着你。”</p><p>他稳步抱起李东海走进浴室，将一室狼藉和浓重信息素阻隔在外。李赫宰抱着人在水中躺着，然后突然想起来黎疆刚刚回来过，也不知道信息素有没有被门挡住，如果被发现了他不能让李东海一个人面对盛怒的alpha。<br/>李东海迷迷糊糊的翻了下身，微长的发蹭过李赫宰脖颈，嘤咛几声又睡了过去。</p><p>李赫宰轻柔地拍着怀里的人，眯起眼睛默默想着什么。他是认真的想要站在李东海身侧的位置，黎疆无非是因为利益不愿跟李东海分开，如果能等价替换受益，李东海对黎疆来说其实没有那么重要。但为了防止意外他还是要抓住点什么东西握在手里才好，要保李东海安全，就得有什么东西能制约黎疆，最好是个什么把柄。<br/>李赫宰心下了然，等到发情期来了李东海离不开他，信息素可能会铺的满屋都是，再加上黎疆会回来，到那时他们很有可能要藏不住了，所以他如果想要做什么，得尽快才行。</p><p>李东海浑然不知，正沉沉地睡着。<br/>李赫宰用手指轻轻地戳着脸颊，叹了口气。<br/>“我一定会好好保护你的。”</p><p>沉默许久，李赫宰轻声呢喃“要信我啊哥哥，我是认真的。”</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-<br/>by：玻璃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>